Walt Disney Home Video "Neon Mickey"
Mickey Mouse on his 50th Birthday". It was also used as an intro to A Walt Disney Halloween. Scare Factor Medium to nightmare for the 1978 variant and high to nightmare for the 1981 variant: The bad Scanimation, the bombastic orchestra fanfare, and the CGI Mickey Mouse can scare many people, even Bob, Larry, and Junior. The logo it starts with the logo walt disney, and the home video, when some seconds, it zooms in. with t-posing mickey mouse behind it.Category:Nightmare Ranked Logos Category:Scary Logos Category:Scary Logos Wiki Category:Scare Rank: 2 Category:Neon Logos Category:Redeemed from spam categories Category:Multicolored Logos Category:Disney logos Category:Melancholy logos Category:Logos that scare Tommy Pickles Category:Logos that scare Match (BFDI) Category:Logos that scare Tennis Ball (BFDI) Category:Logos that scare Fan (Inanimate Insanity II) Category:Don't Understand why they are Scary Logos Category:High Ranked Logos Category:Logos that scare Nicktoons characters Category:Logos That scare Oliver Category:Logos That scare Nickelodeon Movies Category:Logos that scare SpongeBob Category:Logos that scare Timmy Turner Category:Logos that scare Harvey Beaks Category:Logos that scare Dexter McPherson Category:Logos that scare Star Butterfly Category:Logos that scare Phineas and Ferb Category:Logos that scare Steven Universe Category:Logos that scare Helga Pataki Category:Logos that scare Clarence Category:Logos that scare Ed Edd N Eddy Category:Logos that no longer scare Razvy Category:Logos that scare Eraser (BFDI) Category:Logos that scare Pen (BFDI) Category:Stupid logos Category:Unscary Logos Category:Villains Category:Logos that scare Miss Michelle Category:Logos that could not CD20 Category:Logos that could not scare CD20 Category:Logos that scare Lazlo (Camp Lazlo) Category:Logos that scare Chowder Category:Logos that scare Rocko (Rocko's Modern Life) Category:Logos that scare Rudy Tabootie Category:Logos that scare Dipper Pines Category:Logos that scare Henry The Green Engine Category:Logos that scare James the Red Engine Category:Logos that scare The Powerpuff Girls Category:Logos that scare Tara Strong's Characters Category:Why and how do these logos scare people? Category:Logos that makes River country Category:Logos that makes abandoned by disney Category:Logos that scare Plum Category:Logos that scare Captain Crandall Category:Logos That Could Not Scare Zach Elliott Category:Logos that could scare Mushroom Kingdom People Category:Logos that scare Santa Claus Category:Logos with Animals Category:Logos that scare Bob Larry and Junior Category:Logos that scare noob Category:Evil Logos defeated by Hot Wheels Category:Run For Your Life!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Category:Logos that Krunk (Dexter's Laboratory) hates/likes Category:Logos that scare Wubbzy Category:Taken From "SpongeBob SquarePants" Category:Logos that scares spongebob Category:Logos spongebob Category:Logos that scare Twilight Sparkle Category:Logos that scare Bob the Tomato Category:Logos that scare Pinkie Pie Category:Logos that scare Larry the Cucumber Category:Logos that scare Fluttershy Category:Logos that scare Junior Asparagus Category:Logos that scare Rarity Category:Logos that scare AppleJack Category:Logos that scare Rainbow Dash Category:Logos that scare The Princesses of Ponyville Category:Logos that scare The Mane 9 Category:Logos that scare Claire Wyckoff Category:Logos that make Blue (Blue's Clues) whimper Category:Logos that scare Eevee Category:Logos barbie loves Category:Logos that scare Discord Category:AHHH! AVALANCHE! No... the snow... so... cold... Category:WHO DID THIS?! Category:Logos that scare Roblox Category:Logos that scare Oggy Category:Logos that scare Emmet Category:Logos that act like Meghann Cooke from Supernanny Category:Logos that act like Baldi from Baldi's Basics in Education & Learning Category:Logos that act like Freddy Fazbear from Five Nights at Freddy's Category:Logos that act like Nikolas Cruz Category:Logos that act like Adam Lanza Category:Logos that act like 6IX9INE Category:Logos that act like SupernannyYes25 from the Supernanny Wiki Category:Logos that scare Eevee and make them cry Category:Logos that act like Playboi Carti Category:Logos that act like Kanna Kamui from Miss Kobayshi's Dragon Maid Category:Logos that act like Screen Gems Category:Logos that act like Soviet Union Category:Logos that act like Kim Jong-un Category:Children Category:Brothers Category:Preschoolers Category:Americans Category:2000 births Category:Boys Category:Older Brothers Category:Bullies Category:Males Category:Amok Runners Category:Picky Eaters Category:Children who got expelled from school Category:Tantruming youngsters Category:Disrespectful children Category:Aggressive Children Category:Supernanny's worst children Category:Jealous Children Category:Spankers Category:Children who throw tantrums Category:Good Manners Category:YouTube users Category:Hitters Category:Violent Children Category:Spoiled brats Category:Children who hit their parents Category:Fussy eaters Category:Children who are mean to Jo Frost Category:Sons Category:Children with an explosive temper Category:Children that Slur Category:Little Well-Behaved Children Category:Children who are being mean to their parents Category:Children who are being mean to their siblings Category:Toddlers Category:Name callers Category:Erratic Children Category:Children who fight with their siblings Category:Children who terribly lost control Category:Children who act like venom from spiderman 3 Category:Children who look like Bart Simpson Category:Children who act like Stewie Griffin Category:Children who act like Bowser from Super Mario Category:Children who act like Bart Simpson Category:Boys that are villains Category:Children Who Love SpongeBob SquarePants Category:Jerks Category:Children who make me sick Category:Villains Category:Children with attitude Category:Children with anger issues Category:Children born in April Category:Supervillains Category:Children who act like Kaiden McKinney from Reno, Neveda Category:Kids who act like hurricanes Category:Well Behaved Children after Jo left Category:Terrible 4s Category:Sleep Separation Episodes Category:April births Category:4 year old boys Category:Creepy Children Category:Children who act like Master Frown from Unikitty! Category:Four year olds Category:Asw Category:Who the episode was mostly about Category:Four year old boys Category:Boys that are 4 Category:Children who act like Matthew Bradbury from the Bradbury-Lambert family Category:Children who act like Darth Vader from Star Wars Category:A names Category:Andrews Category:Kids who should be put on the naughty list for Christmas Category:Disrespectful children who went into timeout Category:Children who act like Mary Ann from the Agate family Category:First Sons Category:Boys with a Category:Children who act like julian albans from wonder Category:4 Category:Ages Category:Children who should see Dr. Phil Category:Top 10 Strongest Anime Heroes of All-Time Category:Top 10 Strongest Anime Heroes of All Time Category:Top 10 Strongest Anime Characters of All-Time Category:People with the deceased Category:Children who should have gotten a spanking when he or she misbehaves Category:Children who fart alot Category:Children who act like Nikolas Cruz Category:Children who act like Rex from Babe Category:Children who act like Meghann Cooke from the Cooke family Category:Children who act like Cody from DaddyOFive Category:Children who act like Angel Guzman from Stand and Deliver Category:Children who act like orla bates from the bates family Category:Children who act like Caillou From GoAnimate Category:Should get expelled from all schools in us and Canada Category:Brats Category:Silly Billy Category:Whiny Children Category:Selfish Kid Category:Children who act like Beezle from Unico Category:Children who act like USAball Category:Children who act like Henry Bowers Category:Children who need to be on Beyond Scared Straight Category:Children who need to be sent to the Mental Hospital Category:Children who act like Omar Mateen Category:Children who act like George Zimmerman Category:Children who act like Eric Harris and Dylan Klebold Category:Children who act like Donald Trump Category:Children who act like Junior from Problem Child Category:Children who act like Adam Lanza Category:Children who act like Justin Bieber Category:Children who act like 6IX9INE Category:Children who act like Jane Kangaroo Category:Only disrespectful child Category:Children who act like Playboi Carti Category:Children who act like Osama Bin Laden Category:Xing ling Category:Children who should be sent for Boot Camp Category:Children that make you go ���� Category:Children who act like Lil Gideon from Gravity Falls Category:Children who act like Bill Cipher from Gravity Falls Category:Children who act like Vinnie the Bully Engine Category:Children who act like Baldi Category:Children who act like Lil Pump Category:Children who act like Lord Voldemort from Harry Potter Category:Logos that don't scare anybody! This ain't scary Category:Natsu Dragneel hates this Channel avatar the Last Airbender